1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to analyzing blood for carrying out coagulation studies and other chemistry procedures, including monitoring oral anticoagulant therapy to take into account the platelet count in determining prothrombin times (PT), and a new Anticoagulant Therapy Factor (nATF).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Testing of blood and other body fluids is commonly done in hospitals, labs, clinics and other medical facilities. For example, to prevent excessive bleeding or deleterious blood clots, a patient may receive oral anticoagulant therapy before, during and after surgery. Oral anticoagulant therapy generally involves the use of oral anticoagulants—a class of drugs which inhibit blood clotting. To assure that the oral anticoagulant therapy is properly administered, strict monitoring is accomplished and is more fully described in various medical technical literature, such as the articles entitled “PTs, PR, ISIs and INRs: A Primer on Prothrombin Time Reporting Parts I and II” respectively published November, 1993 and December, 1993 issues of Clinical Hemostasis Review, and herein incorporated by reference.
These technical articles disclose anticoagulant therapy monitoring that takes into account three parameters which are: International Normalized Ratio (INR), International Sensitivity Index (ISI) and prothrombin time (PT), reported in seconds. The prothrombin time (PT) indicates the level of prothrombin and blood factors V, VII, and X in a plasma sample and is a measure of the coagulation response of a patient. Also affecting this response may be plasma coagulation inhibitors, such as, for example, protein C and protein S. Some individuals have deficiencies of protein C and protein S. The INR and ISI parameters are needed so as to take into account various differences in instrumentation, methodologies and in thromboplastins' (Tps) sensitivities used in anticoagulant therapy. In general, thromboplastins (Tps) used in North America are derived from rabbit brain, those previously used in Great Britain from human brain, and those used in Europe from either rabbit brain or bovine brain. The INR and ISI parameters take into account all of these various factors, such as the differences in thromboplastins (Tps), to provide a standardized system for monitoring oral anticoagulant therapy to reduce serious problems related to prior, during and after surgery, such as excessive bleeding or the formation of blood clots.
The ISI itself according to the WHO 1999 guidelines, Publication no. 889-1999, have coefficients of variation ranging from 1.7% to 8.1%. Therefore, if the ISI is used exponentially to determine the INR of a patient, then the coefficients of variation for the INR's must be even greater than those for the ISI range.
As reported in Part I (Calibration of Thromboplastin Reagents and Principles of Prothrombin Time Report) of the above technical article of the Clinical Hemostasis Review, the determination of the INR and ISI parameters are quite involved, and as reported in Part II (Limitation of INR Reporting) of the above technical article of the Clinical Hemostasis Review, the error yielded by the INR and ISI parameters is quite high, such as about up to 10%. The complexity of the interrelationship between the International Normalized Ratio (INR), the International Sensitivity Index (ISI) and the patient's prothrombin time (PT) may be given by the below expression (A),
wherein the quantity
                    [                                            Patient              '                        ⁢            s            ⁢                                                  ⁢            PT                                Mean            ⁢                                                  ⁢            of            ⁢                                                  ⁢            PT            ⁢                                                  ⁢            Normal            ⁢                                                  ⁢            Range                          ]                            (        A        )            is commonly referred to as prothrombin ratio (PR):
                    INR        =                              [                                                            Patient                  '                                ⁢                s                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                PT                                            Mean                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                of                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                PT                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                Normal                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                Range                                      ]                    ISI                                    (        B        )            
The possible error involved with the use of International Normalized Ratio (INR) is also discussed in the technical article entitled “Reliability and Clinical Impact of the Normalization of the Prothrombin Times in Oral Anticoagulant Control” of E. A. Loeliger et al., published in Thrombosis and Hemostasis 1985; 53: 148-154, and herein incorporated by reference. As can be seen in the above expression (B), ISI is an exponent of INR which leads to the possible error involved in the use of INR to be about 10% or possibly even more. A procedure related to the calibration of the ISI is described in a technical article entitled “Failure of the International Normalized Ratio to Generate Consistent Results within a Local Medical Community” of V. L. Ng et al., published in Am. J. Clin. Pathol. 1993; 99: 689-694, and herein incorporated by reference.
The unwanted INR deviations are further discussed in the technical article entitled “Minimum Lyophilized Plasma Requirement for ISI Calibration” of L. Poller et al. published in Am. J. Clin. Pathol. February 1998, Vol. 109, No. 2, 196-204, and herein incorporated by reference. As discussed in this article, the INR deviations became prominent when the number of abnormal samples being tested therein was reduced to fewer than 20 which leads to keeping the population of the samples to at least 20. The paper of L. Poller et al. also discusses the usage of 20 high lyophilized INR plasmas and 7 normal lyophilized plasmas to calibrate the INR. Further, in this article, a deviation of +/−10% from means was discussed as being an acceptable limit of INR deviation. Further still, this article discusses the evaluation techniques of taking into account the prothrombin ratio (PR) and the mean normal prothrombin time (MNPT), i.e., the geometric mean of normal plasma samples.
The discrepancies related to the use of the INR are further studied and described in the technical article of V. L. NG et al. entitled, “Highly Sensitive Thromboplastins Do Not Improve INR Precision,” published in Am. J. Clin. Pathol., 1998; 109, No. 3, 338-346 and herein incorporated by reference. In this article, the clinical significance of INR discordance is examined with the results being tabulated in Table 4 therein and which are analyzed to conclude that the level of discordance for paired values of individual specimens tested with different thromboplastins disadvantageously range from 17% to 29%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,285 issued on Nov. 9, 1999 to Wallace E. Carroll et al., which discloses a “Method and Apparatus for Determining Anticoagulant Therapy Factors” provides an accurate method for taking into account varying prothrombin times (PT) caused by different sensitivities of various thromboplastin formed from rabbit brain, bovine brain or other sources used for anticoagulant therapy. This method does not suffer from the relatively high (10%) error sometimes occurring because of the use of the INR and ISI parameters with the exponents used in their determination.
The lack of existing methods to provide reliable results for physicians to utilize in treatment of patients has been discussed, including in a paper by Davis, Kent D., Danielson, Constance F. M., May, Lawrence S., and Han, Zi-Qin, “Use of Different Thromboplastin Reagents Causes Greater Variability in International Normalized Ratio Results Than Prolonged Room Temperature Storage of Specimens,” Archives of Pathol. and Lab. Medicine, November 1998. The authors observed that a change in the thromboplastin reagent can result in statistically and clinically significant differences in the INR.
Considering the current methods for determining anticoagulant therapy factors, there are numerous opportunities for error. For example, it has been reported that patient deaths have occurred at St. Agnes Hospital in Philadelphia, Pa. There the problem did not appear to be the thromboplastin reagent, but rather, was apparently due to a failure to enter the correct ISI in the instrument used to carry out the prothrombin times when the reagent was changed. This resulted in the incorrect INR's being reported. Doses of coumadin were given to already overanticoagulated patients based on the faulty INR error, and it is apparent that patient deaths were caused by excessive bleeding due to coumadin overdoses.
But even in addition to errors where a value is not input correctly, the known methods for determining anticoagulant therapy factors still may be prone to errors, even when the procedure is carried out in accordance with the reagent manufacturer's ISI data. One can see this in that current methods have reported that reagents used to calculate prothrombin times, may, for healthy (i.e., presumed normal) subjects, give rise to results ranging from 9.7 to 12.3 seconds at the 95th % reference interval for a particular reagent, and 10.6 to 12.4 for another. The wide ranges for normal patients illustrates the mean normal prothrombin time differences. When the manufacturer reference data ranges are considered, if indeed 20 presumed normal patients' data may be reported within a broad range, then there is the potential for introduction of this range into the current anticoagulation therapy factor determinations, since they rely on the data for 20 presumed normal patients. Considering the reagent manufacturer expected ranges for expected normal prothrombin times, INR units may vary up to 30%. This error is apparently what physicians must work with when treating patients. A way to remove the potential for this type of error is needed.
This invention relates to the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,769 ('769) of Sep. 16, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,017 ('017) dated Mar. 23, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,651 ('651) dated Mar. 26, 1996, all issued to Wallace E. Carroll and R. David Jackson, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present invention provides apparatus and methods for monitoring anticoagulant therapy.